


A innocent little letter

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU Story, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: Ursa is the great grand daughter of the last Avatar Roku, after giving the Prince a gift of a letter then the crown of Sozin. Fire Lord Azulon though is told about this letter and thus the fate of Ozai and Ursa is set.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iroh is not a member of the White Lotus yet.

The innocent letter 

She had brought silk fabric and had began altering herself a dress for tonight's Royal Ball, she had been invited to attend the second Prince's birthday. Off course the royal family had always held her family secret from the nation, to most they were simple nobles quite low in the pecking order but with enough influence and ties to higher nobles to attend royal parties. 

She sewed her new fabric into her old dress, the dress she was altering was her great grandmother's dress. It been her great grand mother Ta Min who had moved to Ember Island after Roku Island was destroyed and Roku died saving the everyone's life. Ta Min raised her daughter Rina there, Rina was her grandmother, off course her grandmother had a daughter too, that daughter was her mother whom died when she was very young and thus her grandmother raised her. Yet her grand mother was older now and was trying to secure a future for her that would raise her out of obscurity and secure her a good husband and there line to continue. 

..  
She walked toward the palace in fine jewellery, that too was from her great grand mother's noble days. Her long red and pink dress dragged behind her as she walked, it fit her thin body tightly and showed her gentle curves well. Her hair was pulled into a high bun with some jewels pinned into it too, she looked ever bit a noble but people scoffed at her dress as people noted how old fashioned it looked. 

Still she walked besides her body guard a famous sword fighter, he was here for many reasons, he had been by her side for as long as she could remembered as her bodyguard, yet tonight he was here to make sure no one took advantage of her. 

She was young and sixteen and the man knew to well someone as beautiful her could attract the wrong kind of attention . He was member of the White Lotus, though few knew he was, it had been his job to look after the Avatar's bloodline. Although he hid his White Lotus ties, he was still a famous for teaching and mastering sword fighting his name was Piandao. She had a gift for the Fire Prince's birthday and she had to give it to him, after all her grandmother insisted they did as they owed the royals a lot but she knew what the gift was and they were asking for more. 

Piandao stood by her side as she looked for the Prince, she saw him off sat off in a chair with a woman kissing him with no shame. She made his way toward the Prince, she bowed to the Prince who sat with a woman in his arms scoffing a bit at her. 

The Fire Prince didn't look at her as she presented a box to him, his attention was way to into the woman who he kept kissing. 

" Please take this gift for your birthday as a token of appreciation from my family." Ursa announced 

He looked to her for a moment, he noted the man she was with, he knew him off him, he was someone who taught sword fighting, was a respected yet the female he didn't know her. 

" Should I know you or your family?” He asked with a mock to his tone

The woman took his face and grinned as she kissed him again.

" No you shouldn't that one barely counts as a noble, her family apparently had tied to yours long ago but no one knows what those ties are or were. She is nothing important, I mean look at her in that centuries old attire.” the woman replied ammused

Ursa sighed not saying an thing back, she didn't care who was in his arms are what she said. 

"Please just take the gift.” she begged humble “ Open it when you please ,we owe your family so much and my grandmother insisted I give you the gift.” 

He grunted as he took it in hand and she bowed and left him be, Piandao walked with her to a quiet corner where the oldest Prince Iroh was playing Pai Sho . 

They watched him play from a distance, Ursa had no interest in the game, but she enjoyed the more peaceful atmosphere. Ursa felt a bit unsure and insecure after what the woman said to her. She looked at her clothing then to Piandao whom had taken in a role of her surrogate father as well as bodyguard. 

" Do I look that bad?" Ursa asked insecure 

" No you are beautiful, some people just can't look past there nose and you not pay attention to someone who is trying to make themselves feel better. Besides that gift you give, you know what is in it don't you? are you sure about giving the Fire Prince that gift.”

" I do.. It is what grandmother want though..” Ursa responded with a sigh

Iroh seemed to notice them standing there, he too knew Piandao and gestured for them to join him. Off course it was Piandao who played Ursa simple watched as the two talked in metaphor, she saw how the oldest Prince played with an watchful eye, truthfully she didn't even think the general was a member of the White Lotus how could he be? Then again even she didn't know how many White Lotus they were as she only knew Piandao as one. 

Ozai looked at the box intrigued in his hand, as the woman he chosen to accompany him tonight flirted hard to get into his pants, she knew what type of woman this was and he was bored of her antics to try sleep her way into his graces. 

He pushed her off him and then moved away from her now disinterested in her. 

"Go find some other man to sink you claws into for the night, you bore me." Ozai announced annoyed

The woman put her hands on her hips and huffed off, she'd come crawling back another day she always did, yet she was nothing but a bit of fun to him. He found some quiet area for himself as he watched people interact amongst himself. He saw his brother now playing his games and looked away with little interest, 

It was his birthday he should celebrate, but he did that in his own way and these celebration got tiresome. He sat alone then opened the box a little and saw a letter and something else, he took the note but closed the box with wide surprised eyes. 

'It can't be..' He thought 

He read the note and then saw her sat by Piandao and Iroh with her head in her hand looking bored. 

He looked at her attire again, her face, he didn't look before, he believed easily she was no one but indeed she was someone. He should of guessed though Piandao was protecting her and he knew what he was and what he did. Ozai stood up and carried the box in hand toward them and looked toward the young woman with an intense glare. 

He noticed how Piandao shifted a bit and he eyes up the man a bit, even if he was the Fire Prince he knew Piandao would protect that girl dutiful. 

" I want to talk to you woman." he demanded 

She saw him holding the box and she got up and gestured for Piandao to follow behind at a distance. 

Ozai knew Piandao must know of her, so once they were in a quiet he would speak up without fear of other hearing or knowing. Piandao stood at distance holding his sword a little as he was always on guard, but he also to keep an eye on Ozai. 

Ursa was his ward and even if she was his body guard he had raised her and acted like her father would to this point. Piandao wanted to make sure Ozai didn't touch Ursa in an unwanted way, but he knew as all father's do knew that would have to gave her up and gave her away to a husband someday.

"Who are you? You don't have that crown for no reason and that letter from your grand mother...” He demanded forceful 

They were alone and she moved her hair with confidence.

" I'm Roku's great grand daughter Ursa , my grandmother gave me the crown for your birthday to repay our debt. "

Ozai tutted a bit at her words.

"That is not the only thin though. That letter your grandmother wrote ?" He added annoyed 

Ursa looked to Piandao unsure, but he nodded to her to say what was needed. 

"Sire I know what she wrote, but my grand mother knows her time is near and she want to be assured that I will be looked after once she is gone. " Ursa explined calmly 

Ozai knew now she wasn't nobody his father had decided to keep the line of Roku close by but there secrets were kept by them the royal family. How much more did Roku's line need? 

Here stood the end of Roku's line, her grand mother wanted to use he huffed as he walked away with his gift and note in toe. He looked back to her for a moment with a grin 

" Tell you grandmother that I will consider this letter, I have to to show my father off course but for tonight I bid you farewell." 

Off course even as the Prince left, the party did go on without him, but Ursa left for her home to tell her grandmother the news.


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince had asked to see his father to tell him of the great grand draught of Roku visit and what it was was her grand mother Rina asked of them now. He was granted an audience of course with his father the Fire Lord, it was a ridiculous request on their part, his father would also scoff too.  
He made his way to the throne room he bowed like a good son and Prince. He was his father's loyal son, he was his father's second son his unneeded son off course. His brother has proven himself way before he was born, so he was a spear part hidden away unless it was for royal functions or political meetings while Iroh was at war. What was his purpose? He was strong too he worked hard to he strong yet his father looked down upon him still. Even now he had to wait for hi father to acknowledge him before he could raise his head. 

"My second son Ozai what is it that you want of me?" he asked irritated 

" Father I have much to tell you, much to show you, May I show you this letter and gift I got father?” Ozai asked humble

He gestured for his son to approach him, so Ozai got up and handed his father the box and scroll and then returned to his knees. He watched his father's face and a there was look on his face that was hard to read. 

His father laughed a laugh and even Ozai had no idea what kind of laugh it was or what I meant., his father rarely laughed unless it was at Iroh's jokes.

"It seems Roku's line is wants more from us doesn't it, my son.?” He asked in a mocking tone

He knew Roku's line owed them much for not only just keeping their secret, no they owed them for keeping them somewhat nobles as well.

"This opens a opportunity for you my boy and for myself. "

" What are saying father, that letter says to find her a good husband what has it to do with me..?”

"It has everything to do with you so quite yourself Ozai!" Azulon's demanded 

Ozai put his heads down as his father rose in anger.

" Yes Rina write that she wants to secure a good but powerful husband for her grand daughter, yet Rina has handed me a golden opportunity. "

Ozai frowned while his head was down.

"I shall gave that girl a great and powerful husband. With this I have the opportunity secure your line of succession as well as her own Ozai. After all imagine what combining the bloodline of Roku and Sozin would do." Azulon explained prideful 

Azulon knew though what would happen and he knew how this would play well into his plans.

Yet it would be hidden she was Roku’s great grand daughter, why tell the people she came from that traitor. She was a noble but still it pissed Ozai off to no end that his father decided this. He didn't want this yet he knew he couldn't argue either nor refuse his father's orders. 

He wondered if the woman planned this all along, that her family had planned this, he frowned as he was dismissed by his father, he wouldn't let this slide easily. 

.. 

Ursa sat in the, garden as she watch Piandao train a young man in the way of the sword, day after day the Fire Nation demanded more young man take up arms, not every man in the army now could Fire Bend and Piandao wanted to gave those that were drafted a chance. Ursa was knew better then to question this conquest of the other nations, she was a loyal Fire Nation woman, the war was just, the war would bring prosperity to all nations. 

She be wondering from the garden to the small house, she done what her grand mother had asked for, now Ursa saw her grandmother she with her blanket around her next to the fire. Her grandmother could Fire Bend but her old age made her skills weak and her grandmother could no longer could keep herself warm. Ursa pulled the blanket around her grandmother a bit more, her grand mother took her hand weakly.

" I hope the prince's find you a good husband, my dear. I hate using there power and influence like this but I don't want to die without knowing you are safe and with a husband who will treat you well and treasure you." Her grandmother explained weakly

She kissed her grandmother's hand, but there was at knock at the door. 

" I shall see who that is. " Ursa announced gently 

She went to the door and opened it, she saw a man dressed in fine red robes and he bowed as he gave her a letter and left. Ursa looked at the letter with the royal seal on it, the seal itself was impossible to forge as the stamp was so impossible to fake. 

She entered the house and sat near her grandmother in a chair as she turned on her lantern so so could read the words. 

" What is it Ursa?" her grandmother asked weakly 

"A letter with the royal seal, I'll let you what it says once I read it." 

She used her long nail to unseal the seal and looked to the scroll. 

' I Fire Prince Ozai hereby invite you to join me for tea in the Royal Palace tomorrow at noon, guards have been informed of your visit please come for tea.

Yours Fre Prince Ozai.'

Ursa put the letter down and smiled a bit, maybe Ozai had found her a husband for her already, there many noble men for Ozai to choose from many of them within his ranks. 

" Fire Prince Ozai had invited for tea tomorrow, I need to go through grandmother's clothing for something nice to wear." Ursa explained excited

Her grandmother smiled. 

"Such a good boy, he is a man of his worth and word, just like his father." Her mother replied with joy in her tone

Ursa smiled as her grandmother went to sleep and rummaged though her great grandmother's clothing she found an old one filled with dragons embroidered on, it was prefect so she spent the night altering it to her size.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she held her chest as Piandao walked her to the main gate of the royal palace, guards stood looking strict as they held weapons meant to kill trespassers.

" Who goes there?" They demanded fiercely 

"I am Ursa granddaughter of Rina, this is Piandao my body guard we were expected." Ursa responded gently 

" Yes Fire Prince Ozai is expecting you.”

The guards nodded yet as Ursa walked forward they let her pass but not Piandao., they cut him off by crossing there weapons in front of him.

"Piandao you were not granted permission to come within these walls today, they are the Prince's orders and we assure you the young lady will come to no harm." They announced boldly

He bowed a bit and stepped back as Ursa turned to him concerned but Piandao gave a confident smile to try assured her everything would be fine. He left her in the hands of the guards who lead her in the tea room alone. 

Ursa was a bit nervous, she watched as tea and tea pots were put out and the Fire Prince finally arrived as servants bowed and left them be. He knelt pouring tea and stared at her intently and with a stern look. 

" Fire Prince Ozai what an honour this is." Ursa began humble

He took his tea and drank it looking unamused with her for some reason. 

" Yes well your grandmother letter got my father's attention." Ozai replied annoyed 

Ursa blinked a bit at his annoyance, the letter had merely asked for the royals for help in finding her a decent husband. 

" The Fire Lord will gave you a great and powerful husband and I shall be your it. My father has ordered that we be matched as couple in wedded bliss, but that was your intention all long wasn't it?" 

Ursa could see how his anger building so she shakes her head to assure him she had not meant this.

"No! The intention was for someone in your position to help me find a husband who wouldn't mistreat me, I didn't think.. I didn't know!" She replied desperate 

She put her hands to her face as his words finally hit her, what his words meant. She knew well what this meat she had a so many thoughts at once, now she felt overwhelmed and uncontrollable tear formed and she held her mouth to try hid the sobs.

He watched her carefully this woman from Roku's line whom sat with tears on her eyes, whom cried and sobbed. He didn't understand woman well most of the one's whom he let close to him he knew well enough. They were ready to throw themselves at him for the chance at power, they swooned to him for pleasure, yet he never met a woman who wasn't cunning or devious, it seemed she was being truthful though as far as he could see. Still he cupped her face as he looked to her crying with red eyes, so he asked curious to the tears and emotion.

" Am I not a good enough husband for you?" he asked dryly " Is this why you cry?" 

Ursa could hear confusing in his tone, she shakes her head, she was just shocked and overwhelmed.

" I'm just a bit overwhelmed .. An arranged marriage between you and I…" she replied in shock 

Ozai blew out a bit of steam as he breathed deeply, why had the Fire Lord done this? She was a noble but not as important as some other nobles he'd pre taken in. . 

" Yes my father seemed to think you will make a good wife for me, I cannot refuse his orders so I asked you here to tell you that." Ozai explained coldly 

Ursa blinked the tears appeared more and more the way he said it made her look into his eyes with wide tear filled eyes. He noticed how she looked to him and watched her mouth as she uttered words. 

"Do you not want me as such? " she asked disheartened " Your only doing this because.." 

He drank his tea a bit pondering his answer, but gave her a dirty look too, he need not to say much more then that. 

Ursa worked out just from his silence what the answer was. She put her hands to her lap shaken with tears in her eyes and got ready to stand up but he eyed her up a bit. 

" I sorry I inconvenienced you, Fire Prince.. " 

She didn't know what else to say, she could lie to her mother, it was expected for him to marry for love any ways. Just as long as her husband agreed to look after her, treasure then her grandmother would be happy, but could the Prince even offer her that much? 

" What did you expect any ways?" he asked " Did you expect to find a willing a match so easily, at least I can offer you comfort in the knowledge that you he treated like every bit a true Princess here." Ozai snapped darkily

She looked to him unsure, she didn't know, it wasn't like this was her plan or idea. 

" I didn't know what to expect, your words gave me assurance though. " 

She bowed understanding but she had a lot to think about, she was sure he would think too. She was engaged to the Prince who didn't even want to be tied to her or maybe any woman, she sigh understanding he didn't have to love her but at least he would treat her right. Yet she had many thoughts but now was not the time to sit and mould over them, she left that day, leaving him alone there with the tea. 

She told her grandmother the news off course she was ecstatic to hear that her own grand daughter was engaged to the Prince. Her grandmother kept that saying what a good boy the Prince was,   
Ursa told Piandao away from her grand mother the news.

" The Prince isn't happy with me being chosen as his wife, even though I can understand.." Ursa began shyly 

She didn't know why she been chosen but she knew they would have to go along with it.

" Ursa I wish I had the words to comfort you, but this is the results of that letter. Give Fire Prince Ozai a chance Ursa, he just probably just needs time to adjust. "

Ursa nodded his words, soon it would time for Piandao to leave her side, he wouldn't be her body guard once she was married, but if she needed him she knew he would be there for her. 

A days later her grandmother mother died in front of the fire smiling. her grandmother passed in content knowing her grand daughter future was secure, Piandao helped her with the funeral arrangements and Ursa knew that soon she would be out of this house and then she would live in the Palace.

After all the Fire Prince had wrote that she should start living in the palace to adjust to life there and she needed to be seen by his side at the next ball.   
Thus the house was sold, Ursa parted ways with Piandao who gave her his new address and a lotus title in cause of emergency and thus a new chapter of her life would begin.


	4. Chapter 4

He met her at the gate that afternoon as servants took her bags, he saw how worn down she looked, but offered her no comfort, he still didn't know how this would work, he usually got bored of woman quickly and you couldn't be bored with your wife-to-be , or so he'd been told. He wasn't allowed to simply do as he wished any more with other woman, a respectable Prince was loyal in public, he lead her into the the palace deciding to make small talk.

" I heard your grandmother passed away peacefully, she lived a long life." Ozai offered lightly

Ursa looked downcast, they hadn't seen each other since he told her they were engaged and she still felt unsure and uneasy around him. He didn't acknowledge her much more then a few look and words as they walked, he merely showed her to her room and bowed a bit before her. 

" I leave you to settle in for today, we will talk more tomorrow I promise." 

He kissed her hand and left her alone in the big empty room, no longer did she have her family to keep her company, she sighed even if she been arranged to marry someone else, she doubted she would escape this feeling of loneliness.   
….

Ozai hands filled with fire as he moved to destroyed tanning targets in anger, was his glorious mission from his father? To sire children with that woman. 

She was fair, beautiful but so many of his conquests held that same appeal. He was only with her to sire children he didn't owe her affection or much else, but he swore to threat her well, but treating her well didn't require him to love her. 

In Ursa's room servants entered and helped her get ready for the day, she looked to them, could they sedate her loneliness? Be her friends? She watched them show her a new red dress and nodded in approval.

" The Fire Prince told us you should be dressed in this fine red dress, it is befitting of your new station." 

Ursa saw the dress now as they stood her up, she blushed embarrassed as they stripped her out of her current robes and placed her into the new one. 

" I feel lucky to be giving such a gift from the Prince. " Ursa said humble

" I'm sure he will give you many more. " A servant offered gently 

Ursa sighed a bit, yes he had promised to threat her well and treat her like a Princess and maybe this was part of it. She was taken by the servants toward where Ozai trained in the early morning, he noticed them and breathed as his fire departed from his hands. 

He looked upon her in her new dress, her hair brushed back, her light make up and took in her beauty. 

" Come to me Ursa we have much to talk about, we shall take in these walls as we walk.” He demanded gently 

The servants giggled as they left her alone with the Prince, she looked to them as she walked forward to him. He was her husband-to-be. He touched her face and then she smiled a bit as they began to walk around the grounds. 

"You finally have a dress that suits you." he offered lightly yet it almost sounded like and insult

He withdrew and began to walk she followed behind him. 

" What was wrong with my old clothing?” she asked insulted “It was old fashioned I know, from when my great grandmother roamed here within these walls spying on Sozin and Roku. "

" You should not should not talk of such things Ursa, your secrets were held for a reason.” He warned 

Ursa blinked but understood the coast of what her family owed the royal family, The Fire Lord was a hard man to understand yet she still had many questions still. 

" Why else was I chosen I can't just be that simple." Ursa demanded 

" Your Roku's descendent, you are with me to give me children to secure my line as well as yours." he snapped as he turned to her. 

She paused in her step and gripped her chest shaken by his sudden turn on tone.

He noticed how his sharpness affected her, she took his shelve for a moment and breathed deeply. He looked to her now as she tried to think of the right words to say to him. 

" Don't worry I do intend to keep my word to you Ursa, I will treat you well your life here will be good." He assure calmer now

She felt her heart race a bit, was this why he wanted no part of her because he really didn't want her at all? Would she forever be lonely would he simply sleep with her and leave her be?

"My lord Ozai as much as I appreciate all that..." Ursa began nevous

He huffed a bit as he walked a bit toward her now, he could see how he had affected her.

"I don't owe you much more then that, I can be tender tough but don't confuse that with actual emotions.". 

She felt tears wilt up, yet in a way she had to understand, he didn't have to love her, she knew what her grandmother wished for was almost impossible, arranged marriages were about position and power not love, her grand mother had giving her both power and potion but not a marriage of love.

Still she wept by his confession she had to swallow her disappointment and accept this marriage for what it was. She should not have accepted it though as this was not what she wanted. 

He wasn't used to woman crying like this, yet he pulled her in a bit to let her cry into him. He rubbed her back a bit, she wasn't like other woman he had known, a bit of comfort should help her at least till she settled down. She soon stopped crying in his arms she held him close, and looked up to him with red puffy eyes. 

"I understand, I'm sorry I cried about it.." She lied in a convincing way

He saw a tear drop, he held her longer then he should have, she lingered in his warmth and his comfort. 

"Are you calm now?" He asked irritated 

She nodded with a few more weeps, he took her hand as he continued to show her around. They spoke about what they like to do in their spear time, Ozai learnt a lot about his fiancée, she liked to read, sew, she admitted her loneliness to him as they walked. He understood the palace wasn't a warm place like her home probably had been, he would have do something about her loneliness as he couldn't get rid that feeling himself, he knew well himself that he wasn't suited for that.


End file.
